


《他是星灵族》29

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 7





	《他是星灵族》29

29  
那天晚上赫宰没让东海走，本来东海是准备回宿舍的，但赫宰怎么可能让这小孩儿踏出他房门半步。  
赫宰贼心昭彰，意思是：你吃了我家的饭，现下又进了我房间，我都主动亲你了，你也得有所表示。  
东海的思维倒是直来直去：“我今天还有一百个蹲起没做。”  
是，东海在之后向赫宰表明了他的想法，承认自己之前说要退出球队只是一时间的胡话，他的初心始终不变。只不过现在的他也明白，体能下降太多，无法支撑他在赛场剧烈运动，所以为了迎战体校考试，他每天都会在宿舍做高强度的基础训练以恢复体能。  
又是夏天，赫宰打量着东海的短裤，笑了声：“那你就在我房间里做蹲起呗。”  
东海肯定不肯乖乖听他话，但赫宰又说：“我是队长，我帮你训练有哪儿不对吗？”  
言罢，东海的内心在“呜呜”哭泣，看来以后不能跟赫宰冷战。赫宰虽然嘴上温柔原谅他，但行动上却与他斤斤计较。  
于是东海只好背对着赫宰蹲下去，他不愿意和赫宰有视线上的碰撞，那样会更尴尬。  
赫宰歪斜着半躺在床，看东海蹲在地上紧张兮兮的背影，说道：“来，开始做第一组蹲起。”  
东海最开始的姿势是标准的，但约莫两组过后，身体偶尔会本能地偷懒。  
譬如腰板没打直，赫宰还会在身后提醒。然而当东海不由自主地抬了下屁股之际，赫宰竟然用脚顶着他两股之间的位置，暧昧地压了下：“谁教你蹲起要撅屁股了。”  
东海准备躲开，却因为赫宰踩他那下变得行动不自然。  
赫宰看不见东海的表情，但他瞥了眼，发现小孩儿的耳根子都红了。  
那么李赫宰之举是否出自私心？确实，赫宰要为校队辨明一点：除了李东海以外，他作为队长不会性骚扰任何队友。  
接着的几组蹲起，但凡东海有撅屁股的迹象，赫宰就轻浮地用脚顶他股间一个来回。  
还剩最后几个蹲起没做完，东海已然出了一身汗，上身T恤胸口的位置都被打湿了一片。  
这时候赫宰非叫他回头面对自己做到最后一次，东海不得已回了身，心说面对赫宰的好处就是不用被踹屁股了——结果迎着东海的，是赫宰勃起的老二。  
赫宰也没脱裤子，但他那里的尺寸本来就大，哪怕隔着衣物的布料也突出一大块儿来。  
东海吞咽着口水，脸红程度比国语课念不出课文更甚。  
赫宰还若无其事地笑着说：“你干嘛不继续了？”  
东海做到第一百个蹲起时，赫宰竟然“趁人之危”踢开他本就疲软的双腿，东海岔开腿坐到地上的同时，只觉得胯下一紧——赫宰光着一只脚轻踩在他的裆部。  
李赫宰心里大声说了几句：对，没错，正如你李东海所见，这就是体育社团光明正大的性骚扰。  
东海在地上，赫宰居高临下地站起身打量他，看东海那双雾蒙蒙犹如小鹿斑比一样的眼睛也在注视着自己。  
东海有些委屈：“你欺负我。”  
赫宰心满意足：“一点不错。”  
东海快哭了：“你会把我的踩坏。”  
赫宰倒乐了：“我只会把你踩硬。”  
接着赫宰感受到脚下确实支棱起东海的帐篷，便又故意使坏揉弄几下，东海轻轻喘息，不敢在他家出太大声。  
与此同时，他们能听见素拉房间传来的苦情剧配乐，也能听见屋外打扫卫生的小芬在哼歌。  
东海小声对赫宰发狠：“我要打你了。”  
赫宰不以为意：“站得起来就打我呗。”  
也是，东海的下半身已经软成一滩泥，唯有小尼莫还直挺挺的被赫宰压在脚下。  
东海的眼眶又不争气的红了，不过赫宰也看得分明，那仅是情欲发作时小老虎的特有表现，于是又戏谑道：“你要是叫出声的话，我姐会以为咱俩在一起偷看黄片。”  
东海抱着赫宰踩着他的那条腿，眼里有不甘亦有求饶。  
赫宰：“让我监督你做蹲起，比自己一个人在宿舍蹲起有意思吧。”  
东海点点头，说出的话却比预料中更加真挚：“我再也不要一个人了。”  
话音落下，赫宰的脚才挪开，他也觉得自己莫名其妙，明明性欲高涨的当口，又心疼起东海来。  
赫宰蹲下身，抱住东海，接着吻上对方的嘴巴。  
他们尽量不让口水发出的滋滋声太大，但赫宰觉得东海的嘴唇又软，上面还带着方才出汗留下的咸味，在兴奋之中又起了破坏欲，对小朋友的下唇吸了又吸。  
东海被吻到喘不匀气，赫宰放开他。  
眼前的东海合着情欲滋生的泪水，像醉酒…不，醉奶的小动物，嘟嘟囔囔：“赫宰的味道，我喜欢赫的味道。”  
赫宰：…这个情况有点糟糕啊。  
东海又喋喋地撒娇：“我还以为自己身上已经没有赫宰的味道了。”  
赫宰：给我见好就收吧臭小子。  
东海的话没讲完，弯着月牙一样的眼睛，不知是自嘲的笑还是如何：“我干嘛说这种话，就好像自己是赫宰的女人一样…”  
言及此，赫宰万千激动的情绪顶撞在心口，到嘴边化作一句低哑且沉闷的话来：  
“我想操你。”

因为不想在家偷偷摸摸乱来，想要听到彼此剧烈喘息的声音，于是赫宰带着东海做了一件更疯狂的事——趁妈妈和姐姐各自忙自己的事时，两人从卧室的窗户溜出门外。  
他们呼吸到仲夏夜晚的昙花香气，此刻任何的甜味蹿入鼻腔都成了情欲的催化剂。  
赫宰带东海去到家附近的室内足球场，本来场馆已经关门，但赫宰因为常来，知道有个抄近路的暗门可以偷偷溜进去。  
东海紧张与期待的心绪，在赫宰进入昏暗的球场后直接脱下上衣之时完全爆炸。  
赫宰很瘦，但肌肉线条生得非常漂亮。东海觉得赫宰总夸自己漂亮，但在东海心里，赫宰又何尝不是完美的存在。  
裸着上身的赫宰看一动不动的东海，有些好笑：“愣着干嘛？”  
虽然室内足球场只能进行人数减半的球赛，但熟悉的草皮与球门，平日只在这地方踢球，此刻却要与他心爱的赫宰做爱，这种禁忌的快感让东海半天无法动作。  
赫宰知道东海已然被带入新世界，为了让小朋友更快熟悉并享受，便上前与东海脸贴脸，手也伸进对方的短袖T恤中，摸到那人的乳头来回揉，同时深吻对方的脖子，在上面吸了个紫红色吻痕。  
东海抱着赫宰的头，不住地呻吟：“赫…赫宰。”  
赫宰干脆扯掉东海的上衣，嘴唇一路下移到东海的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻摩擦：“不是自己承认了是我的女人吗？作为女人，这里是不是得有点反应？”  
其实东海的背要比精瘦的赫宰厚实些，因此也显得胸肌更加发达，不过东海明白赫宰是调笑他，心里掺杂着不愿与一点难以言状的情绪。  
不过东海的乳尖被赫宰的舌头戏弄，比起生理反应，更多是心理上的刺激，就好像他真的完全属于赫宰，被占有、被挑逗、被开黄色玩笑…不是生气，而是他心里对赫宰的偏袒所产生动物性的依恋与崇拜。  
随着赫宰将他的乳头舔湿，东海低头便能看见少年的舌头在他胸部移动，吻那里、吸那里、咬那里……东海开始颤抖着，呻吟变了腔调，还迎合着赫宰的节奏：“那里……要破了。”  
是真的，赫宰的牙齿磨着东海的乳头，又坏笑着抬眼看他：“破了不是正好。”  
“什么？”  
“说明你即将成为我们孩子的母亲。”  
东海的眼泪掉下来，羞耻的脸红，含糊着哭：“我要打你了！”  
赫宰松开小朋友，任对方捶他几拳，也挨下，不过笑声同样没停过：“给我生孩子不好嘛？”  
“你又欺负我嘴笨。”东海呜呜呜。  
“没欺负你。”赫宰将东海抱在怀里，“你得这么想，咱俩的孩子，起码不用争跟谁姓。”  
是吧，都姓李。  
东海听了：“我又不会生孩子！”  
“那是我的失职。”赫宰用手掌包裹住东海的小屁股揉揉，“我多射几次就怀上了。”  
东海拿耍流氓的赫宰没办法，而且他心里又那么喜欢赫宰，就在被赫宰抱着的同时又揍去几拳不痛不痒的：“你胡说，我是男生。”  
接着，东海又委屈巴巴问了句：“赫宰会因为我没法生孩子讨厌我吗？”  
“再生个你这样的傻孩子。”赫宰向来是精通话术来哄东海开心的，“我不会讨厌你，但我会讨厌咱孩子。”  
东海噗噗地破功笑出声。  
“我那么想要孩子就去市场上买只母鸡，不用公鸡都能下蛋。”赫宰的这句话发自真心，“我找你，不是为了孩子，单纯是因为想操你。”  
东海的脸又红了，而后想起什么来，抓抓头发：“我好看吗？”  
赫宰：“什么？”  
“我把头发剪短了。”  
“我看得出来。”赫宰注目于东海，他的东海没有往日的长长鬓角，露出干净的下颚线条，漂亮得炫目，“我硬了。”  
“哈？”  
“夸你呢。”赫宰牵着东海的手，压在自己火热的裤裆上，“我有多硬，你就有多好看。”  
东海：“嘿嘿，赫宰。”啵啵啵少年的脸颊，“来吧。”

后背位，对着球门，因为现在东海头发短了，赫宰没办法再轻轻抓着他脖子上的长发，于是手改掐在他腰上，身下挺入，东海胡乱地叫了几声。  
快速的抽插，东海挺翘的屁股来回吞吐着赫宰的分身，并比以前懂事儿了，间或会在呻吟中抽空问一句：“赫，你舒服吗？”  
赫宰不用言语回答，只拍打两下东海的屁股，上面留有他的浅红掌印，他自己看着也有了许多征服对方的快感。  
东海就被他骑在身下，他每操重一次那人嘴里的叫床声响也跟着变大，赫宰觉得这一切都太爽了，还调侃：“李东海选手，注意保留体力。”  
东海夹紧他的，赫宰猛吸一口气，差点被弄得在身下人的肉体里一泻千里，于是又发狠捏了几把东海的屁股。  
这段时间他们两个都太久没发泄过，于是动作变得乱无章法，一个猛烈地操弄，另一个尽情地求欢。  
赫宰发觉身下的东海在自行打飞机，便使坏拽开他的手：“足球场上，你手上这么多动作算犯规。”  
东海委屈地哼哼唧唧，赫宰掌掴他的小屁股：“懂了吗？”  
“呜…懂了。”  
可以说，他们的少年岁月便成长于球场，但在球场上做爱倒都是第一次，看似有把握的赫宰其实也濒临射精的临界点。  
他们常年挥汗如雨的地方，有血有泪的地方，此刻又与心爱的人合而为一的地方。不仅能感受到对方因出汗而变得黏腻的肌肤，更重要是这地方本身就承载了太多记忆，便越发在这场性爱中无法自拔。  
几乎是在同一时间射精，赫宰在射完的同时放开身下的东海，他们都没力气了，赫宰一身热汗淌下，东海还在哼哼着，眼里全是情欲的泪水。  
他们躺在一起，头顶是拱形天花板，两具年轻肉体紧贴着草皮同时也挨着彼此。  
相视而笑，赫宰同仍在调整呼吸频率的东海打趣：“我可真是个尽职尽责的队长。”  
东海努努嘴：“这么说，你也这样教育过别人咯？”  
赫宰：“我又不是种马。”  
东海失笑。  
片刻后，又开口：“我想我是爱球场的。”  
“是吧。”赫宰侧过身，注视着平躺的东海，“看来是被操舒服了。”  
东海没为赫宰的调侃感到丝毫不悦或不好意思，反还也转转身子面朝看他的赫宰。  
他们的眼睛都亮晶晶的。  
东海：“我爱球场是因为我爱你。”  
现在害羞的换成了赫宰，为了避免被东海发觉，忙压上去：“还没完呢。”  
“什么？”  
“连下两城啊。”赫宰坏笑，捉着东海的嘴巴亲了又亲，“我得继续射门。”

第二次赫宰的动作放慢许多，东海侧躺在他怀里，他们之间的调情多过插入本身。  
譬如赫宰会用手指放在东海唇边磨蹭，声音温柔：“舔。”  
东海伸出舌头，猫似的舔了几下。赫宰又将指头塞进东海的口腔，东海含住，像口交一样的动作吞吐赫宰的手指。  
赫宰无比满意，身下仍旧在东海的肉穴里挺动。  
东海的呻吟藏在他乱捣的指间，相较于第一次性爱时的调侃，赫宰贴着东海的耳朵不断表白：“海海，我爱你，我爱你。”  
东海的口水流在赫宰的手上，脸上的羞赧如一层绯红色的雾气。  
“赫…赫宰！”  
“怎么啦？”  
“不许再跟我提分手了。”  
哈？  
果不其然，李东海大傻子，他还真把“彼此需要冷静”当作是含蓄的分手宣言。  
赫宰刚想解释，东海又呜呜地哭出声。  
哎。  
赫宰习惯东海在做爱时因为疼痛或沉醉而落泪，但这次他知道东海是在认真的难过。  
这下变得奇怪，赫宰的分身还在东海身下顶弄，东海又在难过地哭泣。  
东海：“没事，我没事，你动吧。”又擦擦眼泪，“你一对我温柔，我就更怕失去你。”  
“海海。”赫宰心疼又好笑，便用力顶了几下，以示存在感，“我就在你里面呢。”  
东海抱着赫宰的胳膊点点头，又迷恋地捉着赫宰每一寸肌肤亲吻：“你再那样走掉的话，我会咬你。”  
接着张开嘴，露出虎牙，刺入赫宰离他最近的肌肤。  
赫宰胳膊上留下一排小老虎的牙印，他虽然疼，但没有生气，顶多报复似的多操几下东海罢了。  
他们在欲望的温床上跌宕着，东海快射的当口，赫宰也喘粗气与他开了句玩笑：“你下次再惹我生气，我不会走，我会操你。”  
东海破涕为笑，眼泪和精液不知是哪个更先溢出来。

那晚过后，赫宰又陪东海回宿舍住了。  
暑假将至，体校的选拔考试在即，赫宰向东海提议他们两个可以申请退宿，毕竟高三后他们大部分时间都会辗转于体校和家的两点一线，没必要再兜圈子返校。  
赫宰的意思是：“海海，来我家住吧。”  
东海又哪里舍得拒绝。

“赫，我们好像变成家人了。”  
“我们本来就是。”


End file.
